A Pure Magic
by Matt Ishida
Summary: Trista Meiou? At Hogwarts? And who is that with her...?
1. Default Chapter Title

A Pure Magic by Matt Ishida  
Part One  
  
A.N. Now wasn't this unexpected? A non-Digi story by your truly.  
By the way, this might seem like quite a strange crossover, but please read it, it'll be kawaii!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me, nor does anything Escaflowne, or Sailor Moon related, they each belong to their respective owners.  
  
(written by a coke-drinking, candy eating, sailor moon/escaflowne fan, reading Harry Potter ^_~)  
  
------------------------------------------------*~*-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wow, this is turning out to be a quiet term" said Harry, moving his knight to counterattack Ron's Queen.  
"Definately, no You-Know-Who around, nothing mysterious... man how boring"  
Hrry hd just returned to Hogwarts for his fifth term, he was a tall, skinny fifteen year old.  
His glasses were perched at the tip of his nose, and his long, jet-black bangs were sweeping across his face.  
The thin lightning scar on his forehead barely showing.  
Hermione glanced over, her bushy brown hair swinging foreward and half covering her face.  
"Have you gotten your Transfiguration done yet!?"  
Ron groaned, "Hermione, look we're having fun... see fun... try it sometime"  
Hermione got a hurt look on her face and turned back to the long roll of parchment infront of her.  
"Checkmate..." uttered Harry slowly, watching the marble, ivory King placing his crown at the feet of Harry's ebony Queen.  
"Aww... no fair, Hermione was deliberately distracting me!"  
Hermione huffed from her corner and disappeared into her pile of books.  
"....yes... Gryfindor should be fine-.... yes.... wonderful place-.... great people...."  
A muffled voice came from behind the Gryfinndor wall.  
"Wonder what that's about?" said Harry and Ron, turning their faces towards the portrait hole, which was slowly opening.  
Revealing a tall wizard, with a long flowing beard, and long ivory hair... Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
From behind him peeked two strange faces, each clutching a bag, and kicking a trunk infront of them.  
"Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione! Good to see you here, we have two new students joining us today!"  
Hermione quickly turned around in her seat to face the headmaster.  
"Allow me to introduce, Miss Trista Meiou, and Mr. Van Finell"  
A tall, thin girl stepped from behind Dumbledore.  
Her silky, straight dark green hair had been swept up into an loose bun at the top of her head, held by a pair of glossy wooden hairsticks, the rest of her hair fell onto her back in a thick straight line running to just below her knee.  
Her firey, light brown eyes gazed at them with an amused expression, and her small delicate mouth was turned into a pleasant half smile.  
She was dressed in a crimson kimono, sweeping past her ankles.  
The kimono was decorated with finely embroidered lotus flowers done in a fine lighter red thread.  
Around her waist was a thick, very dark red ribbon, which ended in a large bow on her back.  
She set her bag down at her feet and waved, "Konnichiwa, hello!"  
Next came a thin boy, about the height of Trista.  
His raven-coloured hair sweeping into his large dark, purple tinged eyes.  
His mouth was friendly, but set in an emotionless expression.  
He was wearing a loose, red t-shirt, and tight beige pants, held with a tan leather belt.  
To his side was a large scabbard, running down to his ankles, delicately made.  
The hilt of the sword in the scabbard gleamed at Van's side, showing an encrusted ruby just below the handle.  
He bowed shortly, "Hello"  
Ron, Hermione and Harry just stared, what a strange bunch of students!  
Harry regained his composure first, and greeted the new students in a friendly way.  
He was followed by Hermione, and Ron, who mumbled hello with downcast eyes.  
Dumbledore began to speak again   
"Miss Meiou, and Mr. Finell just transferred her from Kinomoto, the Japanese School of Wizardry, I expect you to help them out to the best of your ability, they start classes today!"  
Trista quickly looked up at the Headmaster, "Today?" she gulped  
"Yes Miss Meiou, but don't worry, you have the same classes as Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley over there, so just follow them, if you want any additional classes please inform me"  
Van nodded, and so did Trista, both looking a bit shy and lost.  
Harry decided to break the ice "So, how do you like it here in Hogwarts?"  
Trista turned from Dumbledore, to Harry  
"It's nice, a beautiful old castle!"  
Van smiled "Yeah, you've got a great poltergeist too" he said, pointing to the trunk at his feet, which was covered with dots of paint from one of Peeves' patented paint bombs.  
"Yeah, watch out for that one!" said Ron, finally looking up  
Harry looked at the large clock over the fireplace.  
"Great, we've got Divination in ten minutes, we'd better start getting up there"  
"Gotch' yer books?" asked Ron, grabbing his own heavy, hard cover text.  
"Mmhmm," said Trista as she poked through her trunk, showering the floor with robes and books.  
"Here they are" she said finally, pulling out two identical books.  
"Thanks" said Van, as Trista passed him one, "let's get going, shall we?"  
With Harry in lead the group turned up the stairs towards the seventh floor alcove called Divination Class.  
  
------------------------------------------------*~*-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Divination class eh?" said Trista with an amused look on her face, "this should be interesting"  
Van looked over at her, "You wouldn't..."  
"I would, first impressions are always important, ne?"  
Harry glanced down with a confused look on his face.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Nothing really, don't worry Harry!" said Trista, quickly wiping the smile off her face.  
"Alright" Harry said, jumping up and pulling down the steps that led up to the Divination room.  
They were met by a strong, warm fragrance drifting put from the fire, showering everyone with purple sparkles as they entered.  
"Welcome, welcome" said the misty voice of Professor Trewlaney  
"Who do we have here? New students?"  
Trista and Van bowed, "Yes, we just transferred here from Kinomoto"  
"Ahh... I knew this would happen, yes, Miss Patil, didn't I predict something like this yesterday?"  
Parvati nodded enthusiastically, Lavender copying and smiling at the bug-eyed teacher.  
"Well, now let's see, we should test you... maybe you have an Inner Eye like me... but don't worry not many people do... Yes it's quite alright, not everyone can see the future like me"  
Trista smiled broadly and winked at Van "Professor Trewlaney? May I go first?"  
"Ofcourse Miss... Miss... er- what did you say your name was?"  
"Trista Meiou..." said Trista as she sat in the chair across from Trewlaney, glancing at the crystal ball in the center.  
"Yes, yes Miss Meiou, quite right... Now then... take your time, and give me a prediction from the crystal ball"  
Trista mocked concentration, she put her hands above the crystal, and put her mouth in a faint, serious line.  
"I see... I see a chair... yes... in the middle of the room... and a teacher... a man... walking in... He's holding something, looks like a teacup... colour pink... he's walking across the room... tripping over the chair.... I see pieces- the cup has shattered" Trista opened her eyes.  
Professor Trewlaney's eyes had gone wide, "Amazing! Quite amazing! Van you're next!"  
But before Van could even sit down Professor Flitwick appeared at the other side of the room, holding a small, pink teacup decorated with fine, magenta lotus blossoms.  
He strode across the room, smiling, "Here Sybill, Professor McGonagall forgot to return this to y-"  
Suddenly he tripped over the polished Mahogany chair, the teacup falling and shattering into ten different pieces on the floor.  
Professor Trewlaney, as well as the rest of the class (except Van) looked at Trista with a look of awe, "How... how did you do that Miss Meiou?"  
Trista grinned triumphantly, "Just a gift I guess"  
Before Professor Trewlaney could utter another word the bell rang and everyone filed out past her.  
"So..." said Van, juggling his books and his wand in his right hand, "what's next?"  
"Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, that's outside on the front lawn"  
"Great!" said Van, grinning broadly, "fresh air!"  
------------------------------------------------*~*-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hello Potter, taking your fan club on a trip around the school?" sneered a voice from behind them.  
They all quickly turned around.  
"Malfoy..." Harry began to say, almost aggressivley but was cut off by Van.  
"Who are you, and what's your problem?"  
"Oh I see, new students... here's some advice, since you're new... don't hang out with riffraff like this!"  
Trista stepped out from the front of the group  
"So what, should we hang out with riffraff like you then?"  
Draco looked at the determined face, a strand of green hair floating across her left eye.  
"What do you see in people like this?"  
Trista tapped her wand on her forehand, "Let's see, do you want a full list? Or the first five thousand? How about, personality, friendship, common-sense, intelligence, decency..."  
"Just shut-up, I thought you were cool, but you're a freak just like Potter, and Weasley over there, who's probably can't afford a decent pair of socks..."  
Trista's face was slowly getting red and full of anger  
"What Weasley, those socks get passed down to you by your grandfath-"  
Draco slumped to the ground, a large red mark was on his nose, and blood was dripping from his nostrils, his ivory pale face was even paler.  
"How dare you talk to people like that you freak!" said Trista her arms flailing as Van tried to restrain her.  
Draco was pulled up to his feet by the ever present Crabbe and Goyle, he shot Trista a poisonous look and headed outside for the next class.  
"No, you shouldn't have done that" moaned Harry "he's going to get you back for that"  
But Ron was beaming, "Wow you really showed him!"  
Trista smiled and Van let her go, "maybe we should... go now?"  
Van nodded and led the way out the door to the grassy field where Hagrid's lessons were done.  
"Ah, 'ello 'Arry, Ron, who are these two?" said Hagrid, his mouth bent into a large, beaming smile.  
Harry pointed to Trista and Van, "These are two new exchange students from Kinomoto, Trista Meiou, and Van Finell"  
"Hello" said Van and Trista simultaneously  
"Nice ta have 'ye here, welcome! Today's lesson will be on the Chimera, I managed to find one in the forest, we'll be practising some safety around it before we can tame it, alright?"  
All of the Gryfinndors nodded, "what! Letting another ferocious monster into class? When my father hears about this-" Draco said, but was cut off when a large roar erupted from the pen behind them.  
There was a clawing sound on the door of the large stable in one corner of it.  
"Should let 'im out I reckon, can't be cooped up there long" Hagrid strode over to the door of the pen and lifted it up.  
There was a burst of wings and an enormous creature charged into the pen.  
It had the head of a large male lion, a shaggy, golden brown mane running across the noble forehead.  
It's body was that of a goat, sturdy, with long powerful legs and long brown fur.  
Out of it's back, burst a long, scaly serpent tail, like a dragon's tail, with an immense, sharp spike at the end.  
Hermione, who had just appeared behind Harry let out a gasp, and so did the rest of the class.  
Van approached the fence "what a beautiful creature..."  
Hagrid beamed at the Raven-haired boy, "y'good with animals?"  
"Pretty good... I have some experience with Dragons..."  
Harry smiled as he saw Hagrid's face break out into an enormous grin  
"Yeah, I love Dragons, amazin' animals! Ter my favourite!"  
Malfoy cleared his throat, "Oh just get on with it"  
Hagrid cleared his throat and muttered "right, yeah"  
"Now, the Chimera is a powerful creature, but he won' hurt ya unless you provoke 'im"  
"Try not ter touch 'im more than necessary, and be careful not to appear aggressive or scared, Chimera's are just like big dogs, they can sense fear, so be brave and confident, now for a Chimera to let you pet 'im you must first not show any fear, no aggression either. Chimera's are good judges of character, they can see your thoughts 'n know what you're like, keep a clear head. If the Chimera accepts you slowly go into the ring, and approach him, k? Any volunteers?"  
Van raised his hand, "I'd like to try" he stepped infront of the shabby, wooden fence and tried to clear his mind. He had a serene, melancholy expression on his face.  
Suddenly the Chimera grunted  
"He's accepted ya, go ahead Van"  
Van slowly strode into the pen, his hands infront of him in an attempt to look harmless.  
He approached the Chimera and patted it slowly on the head, not making any false, or fast moves.  
"Very good Mr. Finell! Top marks!"  
After the class Van was beaming as they walked back up the green, grass covered lawn and into the large stone castle.  
"Lucky you guys came at the end of the day, that was the last class" said Ron, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted form the sun to the gloom of the candle-lit hallway.  
"Yeah, let's get back up to the tower and get changed for dinner" said Hermione, huffing under the weight of all her books.   
------------------------------------------------*~*-------------------------------------------------------------  
They quickly walked up the stone steps leading to the Gryffindor tower, stomachs rumbling.  
"Password please?" said the Fat Lady, looking down at them through an oversized fan.  
Trista and Van looked blank, so Hermione stepped in, "it's Snuffledymer"  
Quickly the portrait hole opened and the group lept quickly inside.  
"What a weird way of getting in!?" exclaimed Trista, looking at the wall they had just passed through curiously.  
But no one was listening, Hermione grabbed her arm and dragged her into the girl's dormitory.  
Her trunk, and books were all piled infront of a large crimson canopy bed, "wow! this is mine?" asked trista looking at her surrounding.  
"Yep, but you'd better hurry and dress for dinner, we only have 10 minutes"  
"Right!" Trista changed quickly behind a drape, pulling off her crimson kimono and replacing it with a beautiful deep green one, decorated with light green leaves.  
She quickly redid her hair and rushed down to the common room.  
"What took you?" said Van looking up lazily from the couch, Harry and Ron were playing chess.  
"Gr... these things aren't easy to get on you know!"  
Seven minutes later the group made their way downstairs and into the large, comfortable Main Hall.  
It had been beautifully decorated in traditional Japanese style.  
the chairs were replaced with soft, vibrant cushions, set beside long, short tables.  
"Ahh..." exclaimed Hermione, "beautiful!"  
Harry settled down quickly on a dark blue cushion, Ron following him onto a deep purple one.  
Hermione settled next to him on a vibrant yellow cushion, then Trista on a forest green one, and Van on a deep crimson cushion.  
Dumbledore got up and tapped a bell next to his table.  
"Welcome, you may see a change in the Main Hall? I've designed it to look like what our two new foreign students would expect. Everyone give a greeting and a round of applause for Miss Trista Meiou, and Mr. Van Finell, who just transferred here from the Kinomoto School of Wizardry in Japan!"  
From all of the tables came an uproar of "Hello's" and a round of deafening applause.  
"Now," said Dumledore, tapping his bell again "Let's eat!"  
Suddenly the tables were covered with an array of Japanese delicacies.  
"Mmm!" said Trista, picking up a piece of sushi from the plate infront of her "delicious!"  
Harry quickly looked over at the octopus platter and began to set his fork down, but an encouraging look from Van stopped him, "try it, it's really good!"  
Harry and Ron each picked up a rice ball, "safe enough!"  
The feast ended up with a round of green tea.  
"That was wonderful" said Trista, stretching her long arms out   
"Yeah" agreed Van, "I think I'll like this school after all."  
And after a long day, they trod back up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower...  
  
END PART ONE!  
  
Soo.... Wha'd you think? Please review, and if you want something, email me @ sweetsalamon@hotmail.com  
Part Two coming soon! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A Pure Magic by Matt Ishida  
Part Two  
  
A.N. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's Part Two!  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, Escaflowne and all related materials do not belong to me  
  
--------------------------------------------------~*~------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Trista? Trista! WAKE UP!" said Hermione, bashing the sleeping girl with a pillow, "we're going to be late! Herbology starts in ten minutes!" there was a note of panic in Hermione's voice.  
"Hmm?" groaned Trista as she lazily opened her eyes, "Hermione? What?"  
"You missed breakfast, and you're about to be late for class!"  
Suddenly Trista's eyes were wide open, she ran infront of her bed and pulled her trunk open.  
"What class? What class?" she said in a hurried voice as a pile of books and robes grew on the floor.  
"Herbology"  
"Okay!" Trista grabbed the Herbology book and a black robe... revealing something that looked like a red heart surrounded by a silver frame.  
"What's that?" said Hermione, staring with awe at the beautiful object  
Trista looked into her trunk and let out a gasp, shutting the lid quickly.  
"It's nothing Hermione... nothing!"  
She then quickly ran out of the dormitory and into the common room.  
"Well good morning" said Van, "get enough beauty sleep Tris?"  
"Oh be quiet..."  
Van got up and walked towards the portrait hole with Harry and Ron,   
"Hungry Trista?"  
"Well... now that you mention it.."  
Van handed her a donut, glazed white icing with enchanted sprinkles which changed colours every few seconds.  
"Thanks!"  
They then rounded the corner and quickly went down the steps to the greenhouses.  
"What time is it Trista?" said Hermione, the normal look of panic back on her face.  
"Exactly 8:30 am..."  
Hermione just looked at Trista  
"How can you be so sure, you don't even have a watch..."  
But before anyone could say anymore they came to the greenhouse.  
"Welcome Welcome" said Professor Sprout, pushing them in.  
"Today we will be studying the Amethyst Flower... it has great powers of healing, but can also be poisonous... you see some petals contain healing agents, others are deadly... Your task today is to make a healing potion, just use the darker purple petals"  
Each student was passed a tiny potted flower.  
"This sounds fairly simple" said Van, beginning to pluck his, managing to crush five petals before he could pick them.  
Trista grimaced at him "Van! You've got to be more gentle with it" she said, showing him her pile of sparkling purple petals:  
Harry and Ron were having the same problems...  
"Good, good" said Professor Sprout, as she watched a few students bottling their potions, "that's all for today, remember to study your plant definitions for Wednesday's quiz"  
As the students filed out Trista shook her head at Van, "You are totally hopeless at Herbology..."  
Van looked at her with a smile, "but I beat you in flying any day"  
"That's just because you have w-" Trista said, quickly stopping herself.  
"Nevermind... what's next?"  
"Ugh... Double Potions with Snape..."  
"Snape?" said Trista a smile coming onto her face, "Severus Snape?"  
"Yeah" said Ron, "but you shouldn't be happy, he's a horrible guy"  
"Nah, don't worry about that" said Trista smiling slyly.  
----------------------------------------------------------------*~*------------------------------------------------------  
The dungeon was cold and musty as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Van and Trista went into the makeshift classroom.  
Snape was standing over a lesson book, his fierce eyes menacing at every student.  
"Well, well I see we have two new students joining us here today" he said as his eyes laid upon Trista and Van.  
"Stand Up... What are your names?"  
"Van Finell..."  
"...And Trista Meiou"  
Suddenly Snape's face went into a look of amazement.  
"Trista Meiou?"  
"Yes... Uncle Snape..."  
There was a gasp from around the room.  
Severus Snape quickly cleared his throat.  
"Yes... yes, Miss Meiou is my neice... no everyone please settle down"  
"Wow..." whispered Harry, "Snape is related to Trista?"  
Snape cleared his throat once again and everyone settled down into their seats.  
"Now, today we will be making a powerful potion that makes a person fall into a deep trance, this is good with dangerous creatures, or enemies, please sit next to a partner, take out your lists and start mixing your potions."  
Van took his cauldron over and sat next to Trista, "let's see... we need, some wolfsbane, a tapur root, three pollen bulbs, a velvet lilly... and a cup of dragon scales..."  
Van's face suddenly distorted into a look of pure anger.  
"Dragon Scales? That's cruel!"  
"Calm down Van... please"  
Van stood up and calmy walked towards Harry and Ron, he took the Dragon Scales and quickly crushed them in his fist, he went to every group and did this.  
"MR. FINELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Snape's face had gone as red as a tomato, and his nostrils had flared, giving his a poisonous snake-type look.  
"I'm sorry Professor" said Trista quickly standing between her Uncle and Van "he just has a special connection with dragons.."  
But before anyone could say a word, the bell had rang, and class was over.  
Trista quickly grabbed Van's arm and dragged him quickly out of the room.  
"Van please..." she whispered quickly when she was sure no one was watching "the mission Van... we have to stay here, don't get us in trouble"  
Van's face softened and he smiled  
"Alright Trista... I promise"  
Harry who had been behind the column quickly ran out of their sight, and to Ron and Hermione.  
"Van... Trista... here... on... mission" he said gasping to get his breath.  
"Here on a mission? What sort of mission?" said Hermione, placing her books on the table.  
"They didn't say... but, well could they be dangerous?"  
"We might want to keep an eye on them... today, at the game, they might be plotting something"  
----------------------------------------------------------------*~*------------------------------------------------------  
Van and Trista entered the common room, dropping all of their books quickly on the table and dropping on the plush couch in the corner.  
"So what's next Hermione?"  
"Oh, well we don't have classes this afternoon, there's a Quiddith game, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw"  
Trista gave Van a startled look, got up quickly and walked to the table, motioning to Van to come.  
"Van..." she hissed "this would be the perfect time for them to strike, we need to keep an eye on Harry!"  
With raised eyebrows Hermione, Ron and Harry left the room, Van and Trista following them soon after.  
"WELCOME QUIDDITCH FANS, TODAY THE FIRST GAME OF THE YEAR WILL BE HELD, RAVENCLAW VS. GRYFFINDOR" announced Lee Jordan, as everyone settled into their seats.  
"HERE IS THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM, FLYING IN WITH NEW CAPTAIN AND SEEKER, HARRY POTTER, A FIFTH YEAR"  
The Gryffindor team flew out on their brooms, responding to the cheering by waving their crimson clad arms. Next came the Ravenclaw team, with Cho Chang in lead.  
Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the teams were in the air, Quaffles flying.  
Angelina Johnson was the first to score a goal, shoving away Ravenclaw's chaser.  
The Weasley twins were busy beating bludgers in all directions, one slamming into the Ravenclaw keeper.  
"Look!" said Trista leaning over the bleachers on which they were sitting.  
"He's... he's here... Van!"  
A dark shadow floated only inches from the bleachers, staring at the game, with a ghostly, gaunt face.  
"Why doesn't anyone else notice him...?"  
"Because Van... we're the onyl ones that know he exist, his magic works on everyone else but us... we need to stop him"  
Harry was floating above the game, keeping a sharp eye out for the small, golden snitch.  
Suddenly a high wind rushed past him, nearly making him loose his glasses, blinded for a second by the dust and sand Harry faltered, falling...  
"HARRY!" yelled Trista watching the figure fall to the ground.  
Van made a funny noise, as if he had to choose between two impossible actions.  
And then... the air was filled with beautiful white feathers.  
A tall, raven-haired figure jumped from the bleachers, white wings spreaded, diving towards the accelerating shape...  
  
END PART TWO  
  



End file.
